Gokou's New Hobby
by ZerosGrl
Summary: Gokou's new hobby leads to a fight for his life and it's up to Vegeta and Gohan to find him before it's too late as Trunks has to protect Goten from the curse of Rinoa Manor. GokouVegeta and TrunksGoten.
1. Going to Rinoa Manor

Misty: Hello you all!

Goten: this is a Vegeta/Gokou if you all are wondering so if you do not like the pairing then please do not read.

Misty: So lets get right to it! Before Vegeta finds out and beats me up again.

--------------

Gokou was finally living a normal life, well not that normal. Gokou had been looking up Ghost web sites and found them interesting. He still trains but he keeps a camera with him at al times. Vegeta found this very annoying because it was frustrating when one would try to sleep and suddenly have Gokou wake you up with his camera flashing all over the room.

To answer your question, yes Gokou and Vegeta live under the same roof, ever since Gokou found out the ghost of Chi Chi was haunting the house, thus the reason he moved in with the prince of saiyans. Even though Gokou would sometimes wonder why Vegeta allowed this he would never know, well not for a while anyway. If you had not figured it out then let me point it out for you. Vegeta is in love with Gokou and had made a goal tp one day tell him.

It was a nice sunny day and Gohan was drinking his tea as Gokou took pictures of the kitchen in hope of finding at least an orb or two.

"Father, I don't think ghost hunting is a good idea." Gohan said.

Gokou turned at looked at his oldest son with his trademark smile, "Of course it's a good idea. It's thanks to this hobby I found out ChiChi was haunting our old place." Gokou said.

"True, but why would you go to Rinoa Manor? People go missing there." Gohan said.

"I'll be fine, besides Vegeta, Trunks and Goten are coming with me, I was hoping you would as well."

"Sorry father but I'm not going."

"Gohan, are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

Gohan got up and walked into the other room Where Goten and Trunks were getting everything together.

"Gohan! Are you coming?" Trunks asked.

"No…Goten, call me if anything is to happen." Gohan said.

Goten nodded, "sure thing."

"Why is Vegeta going? He doesn't like this type of stuff."

"He said he is going to make sure nothing happens to father." Goten said.

"why?"

"Because father is madly in love with Gokou." Trunks said. "OUCH!"

"I said no one else is to know about that!" Vegeta said.

Trunks rubbed his head and sighed, Gokou walks in and smiles.

"Everybody ready?" Gokou asked, "Good, then lets go!"

(One hour later)

Gokou smiled as he looked upon the large manor as Goten and Trunks looked at it in a odd way.

"Kakkorot are you sure you want to go through with this?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Gokou replied.

"So, how long do we have to stay here?" Trunks asked.

"Three days should be plenty of time."

"I heard the last lady who came here went crazy and nearly killed everything all so she could get her evidence." Trunks said.

"True, but her job was at stake you know. We have nothing at stake here."

"Hmph…Just out lives." Vegeta said dryly.

"Vegeta, you know I wouldn't risk any of your lives, now lets go in!"

As the four entered the manor Goten shivered catching Trunks's attention.

"You ok Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, just a little cold." Goten said, "I'm fine now."

"Kakkorot if anything happened that may endanger our lives or sanity we're leaving." Vegeta said.

"Sure thing…Vegeta, it's not like you to worry so much." Gokou said.

"…"

"Anyway, Gohan said to stay downstairs where it's safe." Goten said.

"I can use my instant transmission!" Gokou said.

"Fine, but you are to take a 5 minute break every 10 minutes!" Vegeta said.

"Gee, aren't you being overprotective."

That night Goten couldn't get any sleep because he kept getting the chills every now and then and he was sure he saw a image of a girl walk through the doorway.

"Goten, you need to sleep." Trunks said as he placed his hand on Goten's shoulder.

"I can't sleep Trunks." Goten said.

"Why not?"

"I just have a uneasy feeling about this place."

"How about I sleep next to you, would that help you go to sleep?"

"Yeah, it would."

(morning)

"Did everybody had a good sleep?" Gokou asked.

"yeah…what times is it?" Trunks asked.

"8am." Gokou replied, "well, I'm going to take a look upstairs."

"Kakkorot, remember what I said." Vegeta said in his serious tone.

"be back every 10 minutes. I know." Gokou said then left.

"Father, when are you going to tell Gokou that you love him?" Trunks asked as he started to change.

"When the time is right." Vegeta replied, "hey, why is Goten sleeping still?"

"He's been getting sudden chills and hardly got any sleep last night."

"Sudden chills?"

Gokou stopped and looked behind him as he walked through the hallway when he saw nothing he shrugged and moved on.. The more he ventured into the hall the more cold it got. Gokou glanced at his watch and sighed. It was time to check in.

"Kakkorot! Get off me!" Vegeta said as he pushed Gokou off.

"Sorry about that." Gokou said. "I haven't used Instant transmission in a while."

"How did it go?" Trunks asked.

"It's really nice up there…I'm going to check the memory card."

Trunks walked over to where Goten was sleeping and sat next to him.

"I see you finally woke up." Trunks said then kissed Goten.

"Is father ok?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, he's checking the film as we speak."

"I don't get it! I got nothing!" Gokou said in a shocked tone.

"I'm sure we'll find something." Trunks said.

"Yeah, your right."

------------

Misty: well, was it good?

Goten: if you want more please review!


	2. Gokou goes missing

Misty: Welcome you all to chapter two! If you are a Gokou fan, I am sorry but you are probably not going to like this chapter.

Goten: Also if you like Rinoa the bitch then you are not going to like this fanfic either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Rinoa the bitch and Squall from Final Fantasy 8.

------------------------------

Trunks yawned as he worked on his laptop then looked up as Gokou came back from ghost hunting.

"Hey Gokou! Here is something you want to here." Trunks said.

"Really?" Gokou said as he placed his camera down and sat next to Vegeta.

"According to the website they said that a girl named Rinoa Heartily committed suicide here because a man named Squall denied her love for him. They say she haunts this manor and kills all who enter out of her anger and sorrow. They say her unfinished business is to hurt squall in a torturous manner. Since Squall is dead she might look for a replacement. Don't ask me how she knows this guy is dead, anyway…though it hasn't happened they said she will show herself when she finds this replacement."

Goten looked up pale with fear, he had seen a girl earlier but said nothing of it.

"So a crazed bitch lives here who kills people because her heart was broken." Vegeta said, "Isn't that nice, something we can't touch is going to try to kill us all."

"Goten, are you ok?" Gokou asked as he looked at his youngest son with concern, "You look really pale."

"I'm fine…just a little sick." Goten said.

"Tell me, what happens to this replacement when the bitch finds him?" Vegeta asked not caring about Goten's condition.

"No one knows; probably hurt them physically in a slow and painful manner." Trunks said.

Goten looked down and sighed as Gokou picks up his camera and gets up.

"Well, I'm going to search more. Be back in 10 minutes." Gokou said then walked out of the room.

"Goten, something tells me you've seen this girl." Trunks said.

Trunks watched Goten waiting for his answer, even Vegeta was curious to know. Goten fumbled with his hands for a bit then looked up and slowly nodded. Trunks frowned then walked over and sat next to Goten and comforted him.

"Trunks, we are not to tell Kakkorot! If what you say is true about that woman going mad here then Goten is at risk if he was to find out." Vegeta said.

"I won't tell." Trunks said, "Goten, you are to sleep next to me from now on…and were calling Gohan. Knowing him he would come over here."

Gohan walked into the living room and sat next to Videl and sighed as she pressed play on the movie and sulked as the movie "a walk to remember" started. Videl paused the movie when the phone started to ring.

"Gohan, will you answer that?" Videl said.

"Sure thing." Gohan said as he got up and thanked god, he walked into the kitchen and picked it up. "Son residence…hey Goten How is the ghost hunt…I know of the Rinoa manor legend…uh-huh…Goten are you sure? In that case I'm going over there to make sure you are ok…no I'm not busy…see you soon."

"Gohan, who was is?" Videl asked as she stood behind him.

"Goten…Videl I can't watch the movie with you, I have to go to Goten." Gohan said.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I have no time to explain, I have to go."

Goten smiled a little as he looked at Trunks, "Gohan said he is coming over."

"Good, I knew he would." Trunks said.

Gokou entered a room and looked around; it was a girl's room with pink all over. He sat on the bed and picked up the journal that was on the nightstand. He scanned through it then stopped as he heard breathing behind him. He closed the book and slowly got up for once scared of what may be behind him. He gulped as he turned slowly his hands shaking out of fear. He looked around and there was nothing, Gokou suddenly scream in agonizing pain as something hit him in the chest Gokou placed his hand where the object had hit him, he glanced at his hand and saw blood. He looked up wondering what was there. His eyes widened in fear as something came at him at a speed greater than his and even for instant transmission.

"Dear god." Gokou said in a low and scared voice.

"DAMN THAT KAKKOROT! HE'S LATE!" Vegeta said.

"He probably forgot." Gohan said as he comforted his younger brother.

"Some reason I highly doubt that, he hasn't been late before." Trunks said.

"So what are we going to do?" Goten asked.

"We're going to look for him. He would do the same if it was one of us."

"Wait someone should stay here with Goten. Trunks you stay here. Me and Vegeta will go find him." Gohan said.

"Be careful you guys." Goten said.

Gohan and Vegeta both look up at the staircase; it was one of those which split into two directions leading to different locations.

"I hate these types of manors…ok, it would be best if we stick together." Gohan said.

"It would be faster if we split up." Vegeta said.

"We don't know what's out there! Whatever it is it was strong enough to take out my father! We need to work together!"

"Fine have it your way."

As the two made their way through the hall Gohan looked in every room.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Both stop as they heard the loud scream.

"That sounded like Father!!" Gohan said.

"Well, who else would it be?" Vegeta said.

"I can't tell which way the scream came from."

"Neither can I…damn Kakkorot; he just had to look at that website!"

"Trunks, did you hear that?" Goten asked.

"Yeah…I did. I hope they find him soon." Trunks said as he sighed, "Once they find him, we're leaving. I don't want to see my love be killed."

"Trunks, I hate this place."

"I know Goten, I know."

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" Gokou asked as he took slow breaths chained to the wall, then screamed again as the pinwheel once again strikes him leaving another wound, soaking his clothes in blood.

"Why!?" Rinoa said as she glared at him, "HE BROKE MY HEART! EVERYONE WILL SUFFER! ESPECIALLY GOTEN!"

"Y-You…Leave G-Goten alone!"

"You're in no position to tell me what to do."

She attacked him again and again laughing as the saiyan screamed in agony. Rinoa smirked as she watched the blood drip to the floor.

"It's still n-no excuse t-to attack innocent p-people."

Rinoa glared at him.

"I know that deep inside lies a young woman, please s-stop…r-revenge is not the answer."

Rinoa said nothing but attacked him again causing the saiyan to pass out.

'Tch, even passed out he looks peaceful.' Rinoa thought.

"I knew something like this would happen!" Vegeta said, "Kakkorot, you just better be alive!"

"Someone is being dramatic." Gohan said.

Vegeta glared at Gohan then punched him.

"Sheesh, you take things too seriously. Man your way more calm when Gokou is around…At least you're a little more friendly."

Trunks covered the sleeping Goten with a blanket then kissed him lightly on the lip and sat next to him.

-----------------

Misty: Sorry Gokou fans, but I am not sorry to all you Rinoa the bitch fans.

Goten:…I'd knew you'd say that.

Misty: anyway, please review! It will make Gokou and Vegeta so happy!


	3. Tne One and Only Zell

Misty: I can't wait for people to review damnit! So I'm posting up chapter 3!

Goten: One person reviewed at least.

Misty: and that is good enough for me! -

Goten: she would have had this up earlier but someone was to into playing Mario Kart double dash!

Misty: yeah, well its fun! Especially throwing red shells at Peach!

Goten: (rolls eyes)

Misty: what? I'm not the one who plays Soul Caliber 2 for bitch Ivy.

Goten: your team is always Link, Yunsung, and Kalik.

Misty: hey! I happen to be good with them!

Goten: true but you only chose them because they were "cute"

Misty: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Rinoa the bitch from Final Fantasy 8.

CHAPTER 3

It seemed as if the hallway went on as if there were no end, not to mention there were so many rooms. Gohan sighed as he stopped.

"Why did you stop? Getting tired already?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, we've been walking down the same damn hallway for 5 fuckin hours! Yet there is no sign of my father!" Gohan said.

"It's been that long?"

"You scare me sometimes."

"Whatever…I think it would be best if we kept moving. I'm sure you have noticed that something is following us."

"Yeah…and?"

"Whatever it is…its way stronger than us…but if you want to rest and get killed that is fine by me. We'll just have to let Kakkorot die a horrid death because you were too tired."

Gohan said nothing but got up and continued to walk through the hallway. As they continued on it was getting darker and darker.

"Man, this house is fuckin weird. There is no way it can be this big! It's impossible!" Gohan said.

Goten paced in back and forth and Trunks watched him. Goten stopped and looked at the doorway where Rinoa stood in the shadow. Goten froze as he looked at her.

"G-Goten? Are you ok?" Trunks asked as he got up and walked toward his friend. He looked into his eyes then where he was looking at. "HEY! YOU LEAVE MY TRUNKS ALONE YOU BITCH!"

Rinoa smiled, "If you wish to see your father alive Goten, please follow me. Your friend is welcome to come." She said then turned and walked away.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Goten said as he followed after her but was stopped by Trunks. "Trunks! We have to! She has my father!"

"I know…but it's obviously a trap, besides Gohan and my father are looking for him!" Trunks said.

"We have to Trunks! Besides you're with me!"

Trunks sighed and moved out of the way, "let's go."

The two followed Rinoa as she walked slowly through the house.

"I bet you are wondering why Gohan and Vegeta hadn't found Gokou yet." Rinoa said as she walked on. "That is because I placed them in another dimension, yet they do not know it. Soon they will perish by the wrath of Cerberus.

Neither said anything but exchanged worried looks. Soon the 3 were in her room and Goten fell to his knees as he saw his father chained to the wall covered in blood. Trunks glared at Rinoa.

"You bitch! How can you do this to him?" Trunks said in outrage.

Rinoa said nothing but laughed in an evil manner. Trunks realized what she was laughing about. Goten was crying his heart out.

"There is nothing funny about Goten crying! That is his father!' Trunks said as he went super saiyan.

"I think it is, and you are next Trunks." Rinoa said as she aimed her pinwheel at him and shot him in the back which missed barely.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me with such a pathetic little weapon!?"

"Well, look at what his weak little weapon did to Gokou."

"You probably caught him off guard!"

"Vegeta! This is insane! There is something wrong here!" Gohan said as he stopped.

"Like what?" Vegeta said annoyed by Gohan stopping, "Do you think we're in a different dimension?"

"I don't know…maybe…Rinoa is a sorceress."

Gohan turned and looked behind him and went super saiyan, his aura lighting the hallway showing the 3 headed dog running toward them.

"Vegeta. I think the only way out of this place is to fight that!" Gohan said.

"Fine be me…one question… what the hell is it?"

"It's Cerberus, a Guardian Force. I wouldn't expect you to know what it is, after all you are saiyan."

"Remind me to kill you after this."

Rinoa smiled as she aimed her pinwheel at Goten and grinned. Instead of hitting Goten the pinwheel was deflected another way.

"Hmph. If Squall were here, he would be so ashamed of you!" a voice said from the window, which belonged to a boy with blonde hair and a tattoo on his face. He walked by Trunks and smiled at him.

"Yo! I'm Zell! I heard about you guys coming here and figured I better hurry before it's too late." Zell said.

"What can you do Zell!? I am stronger than you!" Rinoa said.

"Oh really, you only have one GF and from what I heard, it's busy at the moment. Squall gave me all the Guardian Forces before he died, I've been training and I know I surpassed you!"

Zell walked toward Gokou and brought him down then healed him with Cure and got up. Gokou woke up and sat up and stood up.

"Thank you…whoever you are." Gokou said smiling; he then turned to Goten and walked over to the crying teen. "Hey, come on Goten. I'm fine now."

Goten wrapped his arms around Gokou and held him, "Dad, promise me you will stop ghost hunting!" Goten said as he sobbed.

"I promise Goten." Gokou said as he held his youngest close, he glanced at Trunks, "Where is Vegeta?"

"He and Gohan are in another dimension." Trunks said.

Gokou stood up and glared at Rinoa, "How dare you! I will never forgive you for what you have done!"

"You didn't beat me before, what makes you think you will now?" Rinoa said.

"I am here to help them! That is why!" Zell said.

"We don't need your help." Trunks said.

"No, we do. Goten is unable to fight in his condition and I know I'm not strong enough. I know it's surprising but we're dealing with a sorceress here." Gokou said, "I can tell this guy is strong enough to help us."

"My name is Zell." Zell said, "Well, then let's fight!"

"I will easily beat all 3 of you in a snap!" Rinoa said as she went in her fighting pose.

Zell, Gokou, and Trunks said nothing but went into their fighting stances.

------------------------------

Misty: there ya go! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it!

Goten: and please leave a review!


	4. to defeat the bitch of bitches!

Misty: welcome to chapter 4! I hope you enjoy this!

Goten: oh yeah, I'm sure they are going to enjoy this.

Misty: I think they will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Rinoa the bitch or Sexy Zell from Final Fantasy 8!

CHAPTER 4

"Ok guys, I have only 32 potions and 3 mega potions and 2 phoenix downs so be careful." Zell said.

Goku and Trunks nodded.

"Ok! Let's start things off with Shiva!" Zell said.

The three disappear and a large icicle appears and breaks revealing Shiva who threw a blast of ice at Rinoa.

"How is that!?" Zell said.

Rinoa shot her pinwheel at Gokou who winced.

"This is for everybody you've killed!" Gokou said then threw blast at her.

"This is for hurting my Goten!" Trunks said as he used finish buster on her.

She got up and used cure on herself, "Your going to have to do a lot better than that to beat me!"

(4 hours later)

"Aw crap, Goku is going to die if she hits him like that again and I'm out of everything!" Zell said.

"We can't give up…Zell; I know you can do it! Just use a GF and I will use burning attack." Trunks said in deep breaths.

"Hey, how did we get back here?" Gohan asked as they were the living room.

"It was because of me." A voice said.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Vegeta said.

"Such a temper…I'm Seifer Almasy. Zell told me you were trapped here so I came to help, since he begged me to." Seifer said, "If you want to know your friends are fighting Rinoa right now and it's not looking to well."

"What!?" Gohan said.

"This is it Rinoa! I am going to destroy you!" I use a new GF that we wished for with the help of the dragonballs!" Zell said.

All 3 disappeared and a standing coffin with the Lion symbol appeared a gold light shot out as it opened and a figure he walked out and the coffin disappeared.

"S-Squall?" Rinoa said.

"You changed so much…what happened to you? Just because I don't like you in that way gives you no right to harm innocent people, the Rinoa I knew wouldn't do that." Squall said.

"You hurt me!" she said.

"So did Seifer, but you don't want to get revenge on him." Squall said.

"I am still the Rinoa you knew!"

"Whatever, the Rinoa I knew is dead and I never really cared for you when I first met you. It was just a simple crush…if I were alive I would be with Zell."

Squall aimed his gunblade at Rinoa with an emotionless face. "Time to die bitch." He said then shot her with a powerful blast.

"Yeah! Squall you so rock!' Zell said.

"Now to finish you off." Trunks said then used Finish buster on her.

(Enter battle victory music here)

"We did it!" Zell said.

"Gokou! Don't give up! Were going to take you to a hospital right away!" Trunks said as he knelt. Next to the injured Gokou who was bleeding heavily.

"Damn, I'm sorry…I should have brought some more Potions." Zell said.

"It's ok Zell." Trunks said.

"Dad, please don't die." Goten said.

Gokou tried to speak but instead coughed up blood. Trunks was also injured as well as Zell but not as bad a Gokou.

"Man, I can't believe she was only aiming for Gokou." Zell said, "I would have thought she would have gone after me."

"I know." Trunks said.

All jumped as they heard the door slam open, there stood Vegeta who surveyed the area.

"What happened here?" he asked, then noticed Gokou on the floor, "what the hell happened to him!?"

"We were fighting and she went after him." Zell said.

"Zell, you did use the GF right?" Seifer said as he walked in.

"Yeah." Zell said.

Vegeta picked up Gokou and sighed, "Damn you Kakkorot, you better hold on." He said.

"Father! Don't give up please! We need you!" Gohan said.

"Kakkorot I love you too much for you to die!"

Zell and Seifer looked at him shocked, "I would have never guessed that guy was gay." Zell said and was whacked by Seifer.

Gokou opened his eyes, "I am glad to…hear that…I feel…the same…way." Gokou said.

"Hey! He talked!" Goten said, "that's a good thing!"

-----------

Misty: there you go! One more chapter to go!

Goten: Yay! You are almost finished!

Trunks: good because you can focus on the other fanfics!

Misty: yeah I know…please review!


End file.
